


My Whole World

by Layla22



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Zbiór tekstów piosenek i napisanych na ich podstawie krótkich opowiadań.Bohaterami danego opowiadania są postacie, które pojawiły się lub zostały wspomniane w poprzedniej historii.





	1. My Whole World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Obiecywałam, że wrócę, a więc jestem :P Tym razem jednak nie z Sherlolly ani żadnym innym fanfiction. Doszłam do wniosku, że teraz chcę stworzyć coś, co od początku do końca jest wytworem mojej wyobraźni.  
> Historie będą dość krótkie ( 1000-2000 słów) i w większości będą to pewnego rodzaju wspomnienia. A więc coś innego niż do tej pory, ale mam nadzieję, że taka moja twórczość też się Wam spodoba :)  
> Zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział.
> 
> P.S. Jeśli w piosenkach są jakieś błędy to najmocniej za nie przepraszam :)

When I saw you for the first time  
I thought you’re perfect for me  
I felt like everything spinned around  
Did you fell it, too?  
I hope you did  
You said something to me  
But I can’t remember what it was  
I was sterling at you and everything disappeared  
Only you and me, only you 

Take my hand and pull me closer  
Make me happy, make me the lucky one  
I don’t wanna care about what can be  
I’m ready to let you in  
If you only want be my whole world 

When we met I knew you’re mine  
It was so obviously for me  
I imagin us together, it will be soon  
Do you imagine it, too?  
I hope you do  
You smile so sweet to me  
It’s the greatest view I’ve ever seen  
We’re looking at each other, everything disappear  
Only you and me, only you 

Take my hand and pull me closer  
Make me happy, make me the lucky one  
I don’t wanna care about what can be  
I’m ready to let you in  
If you only want be my whole world 

My life will be empty without you  
I can see on sense without you  
No one can love me like you  
Only you 

Take my hand and pull me closer  
Make me happy, make me the lucky one  
I don’t wanna care about what can be  
I’m ready to let you in  
If you only want be my whole world 

I don’t care about what can be  
Be ready to let you in  
If you only want be my whole world 

Historia Amber i Dominica 

Z uśmiechem wpatruję się w miejsce, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Wspomnienia powracają tak wyraźnie, jakby zdarzyło się to zaledwie wczoraj. A przecież minęły już cztery lata. Wciąż ciężko mi uwierzyć w to jak zaledwie moment nieuwagi może tak bardzo zmienić czyjeś życie. I to w tak wspaniały sposób.  
Pamiętam, że bardzo się spieszyłam, ale właściwie nie pamiętam dlaczego. Dzień był gorący i duszny. Park był pełen wesołych dzieciaków i ich starszych opiekunów, jak to zwykle bywa w wakacje. Alejki były dość zatłoczone, a ja jak najszybciej chciałam się przedostać na drugą część parku, gdzie czekała na mnie moja przyjaciółka Dana. Przeżywała znów jakiś miłosny kryzys i twierdziła, że koniecznie potrzebuje mojego wsparcia. Wpatrzona w telefon, na którym roiło się o rozpaczliwych SMS-ów od Dany, wymijałam właśnie parę spacerujących ślimaczym tempem staruszków, kiedy niespodziewanie z naprzeciwka ktoś wjechał we mnie rowerem. Tyle, że w tamtym momencie nie bardzo wiedziałam, co się właściwie stało. Poczułam tylko silne uderzenie i upadłam na twardą, betonową alejkę. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, na chwilę zamknęłam oczy, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale gdy je otworzyłam, nic już nie było takie jak wcześniej. Pierwsze co zauważyłam to jego zaniepokojona twarz. Pochylał się nade mną i coś mówił. Spytał chyba czy nic mi nie jest, ale nie jestem pewna. Jedyne na czym mogłam się skupić to wpatrywanie się w niego. Nawet w tym śmiesznym rowerowym kasku wyglądał naprawdę przeuroczo. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu.  
Musiał mnie wziąć za kompletną wariatkę, bo nie odzywałam się przez dobrą minutę. Patrzyłam w jego błękitne oczy i nagle poczułam, że jest tym jedynym. Nie pytajcie dlaczego, bo nie znam odpowiedzi. Nigdy wcześniej nic takiego mi się nie zdarzyło. Nigdy nie wierzyłam w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a mimo to kiedy tak gapiliśmy się na siebie, ogarnęło mnie przeczucie, że jesteśmy sobie pisani. Chociaż wtedy byliśmy sobie zupełnie obcy.  
Wiele razy zastanawiałam się czy on też czuł to samo co ja. Czy przed oczami przeleciała mu cała nasza wspólna przyszłość? Czy też miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół zniknęło i byliśmy tylko my? Szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że właśnie tak było.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie jego słowa. Uśmiechał się tak słodko, że nie byłam w stanie skoncentrować się na jego pytaniu. Nie potrafiłam także wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Potaknęłam tylko kiwnięciem głowy.  
Zupełnie nie zraził go mój brak komunikatywności. Sądziłam, że uzna mnie za jakąś świrniętą dziewczynę i zniknie, kiedy tylko upewni się, że nic mi się nie stało. On jednak wciąż się uśmiechał i podał mi rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać.  
Dotyk był kolejnym impulsem, który sprawił, że miałam wrażenie, jakby wszystko wokół mnie wirowało. Było to coś naprawdę niespodziewanego. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że coś takiego może mi się przytrafić. Kiedy już stanęłam na nogi, puścił moją dłoń. Nie wiem czy odniosłam słuszne wrażenie, że zrobił to równie niechętnie jak ja. Od razu poczułam, że czegoś mi brakuje, jakby coś odebrano mi mimo mojej woli.  
\- Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem zahamować, ale zobaczyłem cię w ostatniej chwili – mówił zwyczajnie, jakby moje zachowanie wcale nie było dziwne – Na pewno nic się nie boli? Może jednak zadzwonić po karetkę?  
Jego troska naprawdę mnie rozczuliła. Z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym słowem czułam, że jest po prostu idealny. Wiem jak absurdalnie to brzmi, ale tak właśnie było. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że jest idealny dla mnie.  
\- Nie trzeba – udało mi się w końcu wykrztusić – Wszystko jest w porządku – dodałam nieco pewniej, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Miałam jednak wrażenie, że niezbyt mi to wyszło.  
\- To dobrze – odparł z wyraźną ulgą – Bałem się, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. To moja wina. Gapiłam się w telefon – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.  
I na tym powinno się skończyć. Wytłumaczyliśmy sobie całą sytuację i powinniśmy rozejść się każde w swoją stronę. Coś jednak nie pozwalało nam się ruszyć z miejsca. Staliśmy zaledwie metr od siebie i przyglądaliśmy się sobie bez słowa. W jego oczach dostrzegłam żywe zainteresowanie. Przypuszczam, że to co czaiło się w moich bardziej przypominało fascynację.  
Znów to on ocknął się pierwszy.  
\- Jestem Dominic – przedstawił się z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam.  
\- Amber – odparłam nieco nieśmiało.  
Znów podaliśmy sobie ręce i to był chyba moment, w którym już wiedzieliśmy, że po prostu jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Ludzie wciąż nas mijali, a my staliśmy w tej samej pozycji przez kilka kolejnych minut, zupełnie nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Liczyło się tylko to, co było między naszą dwójką. W tamtej chwili to był nasz cały świat.  
I tak też zostało do dzisiaj.  
Wspomnienia znikają, w chwili, kiedy silne ramiona obejmują mnie w talii. Uśmiecham się szeroko na ten dotyk, który nieustannie wywołuje te same dreszcze, co za pierwszym razem. Dzięki temu wiem, że nigdy mi się nie znudzi.  
\- I jak tam, powspominałaś sobie? – pyta, opierając brodę na czubku mojej głowy. Mówi to wesołym tonem, ale wcale się ze mnie nie nabija. Wiem, że ten moment jego życia jest dla niego tak samo ważny jak dla mnie. Dlatego tak często wracamy na tę parkową alejkę, gdzie dosłownie zderzyliśmy się ze swoim przeznaczeniem.  
Codziennie dziękuję opatrzności, że do tego doszło. Że Dana miała swój mały kryzys, w którym miałam jej pomóc, że wysyłała tonę wiadomości, które czytałam, idąc tą alejką, za staruszków, którzy delektowali się swoim powolnym spacerem i za Dominica, który jechał zdecydowanie za szybko, aby wyhamować na czas. Wszystko to sprawiło, że jestem tu gdzie jestem. A nie chciałabym być nigdzie indziej.  
\- Tak – odpowiadam z rozczuleniem – To naprawdę niezwykłe, że z tej obustronnej nieostrożności wyniknęło coś tak wspaniałego.  
Nie raz żartowaliśmy, że nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Czasami los lubi płatać figle i to co z pozoru wydaje się nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, okazuje się być najlepszym co mogło nas spotkać. I tak właśnie było w naszym wypadku.  
\- Czyli nadal chcesz, żebym był całym twoim światem? – pyta zadziornie, spoglądając na spoczywający od wczoraj na moim serdecznym palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy.  
Uśmiechnęłam się na to pytanie. W naszym języku odpowiedź twierdząca jest równoznaczna z słowami „kocham cię”, ale skrywa w sobie o wiele więcej. Zapewnia o tym, że jesteśmy dla siebie najważniejsi. I nic nie może tego zmienić.  
\- Zdecydowanie - odpowiadam stanowczo – Ale tylko wtedy, gdy ja będę twoim.  
Nie muszę czekać na odpowiedź. Doskonale wiem, jak będzie brzmieć, więc nawet nie daję mu dojść do słowa, tylko składam na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Bo jest całym moim światem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następna część - historia Dany. Powinna się ukazać na początku przyszłego tygodnia :)


	2. Miracles

I see you standing there   
So happy, you and her   
You’re always together, never apart   
You must love her so much   
Am I not right?

You don’t notice me, I can’t help   
But don’t care, I understand 

You can’t fall in love with somebody else  
You can’t look at me and say „ Hey!   
That’s the only one I want to be with”   
And even I know you don’t love me   
It doesn’t make me stop believing in miracles 

I see you walking through the park   
Even when it’s getting dark   
I’m following you all the time   
And watching you from the hide   
I know it’s not right 

You’ll never love me, I can’t help   
But don’t care, I understand 

You can’t fall in love with somebody else  
You can’t look at me and say „ Hey!   
That’s the only one I want to be with”   
And even I know you don’t love me   
It doesn’t make me stop believing in miracles 

Maybe someday you love will end   
And maybe then it will happen something  
That will make you notice me   
Something like a miracle 

But now you don’t see me, I can’t help   
Oh don’t care, I understand 

You can’t fall in love with somebody else  
You can’t look at me and say „ Hey!   
That’s the only one I want to be with”   
And even I know you don’t love me   
It doesn’t make me stop believing in miracles 

 

Historia Dany

Pewnie uważacie, że jestem żałosna. Nie winię was za to, bo doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co właśnie robię, jest totalnie żałosne. A nawet psychiczne. Zaczynam zachowywać się jak stalkerka. I wiem, że to niewłaściwe, ale nie mogę przestać. Po prostu nie mogę. To jest silniejsze ode mnie.   
I dlatego właśnie chowam się za największym dębem w tym parku. Trochę kiepska kryjówka, ale stąd mam na niego doskonały widok. A właściwie to na nich oboje.   
Siedzą na ławce przy fontannie. Ona ma na sobie letnią, zwiewną sukienkę i rozpuszczone długie blond włosy. On – wysoki brunet z uroczym uśmiechem – obejmuje ją ramieniem. Jedzą lody na gałkę i z czegoś się śmieją. Jak zwykle wyglądają na zabójczo, wręcz obrzydliwie szczęśliwych.   
Tak to właśnie oni – Nate Jenson i Camilla Harris. Obiekt moich westchnień i jego cudowna dziewczyna.   
Choć nigdy nie zamieniłam z nimi ani słowa, mogę bardzo wiele o nich powiedzieć. Ławka, na której siedzą jest ich ulubioną. Przychodzą tu w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę. Niezależnie od pogody ( no, chybże leje jak z cebra). Ona zdecydowanie bardziej lubi ubierać sukienki i spódnice niż jeansy. On nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojej sportowej bluzy, oznaczającej przynależność do szkolnej drużyny futbolowej. Ona woli lody czekoladowe, on truskawkowe. Ona uwielbia siadać mu na kolanach, a on bawić się jej włosami. I co najważniejsze – oboje świata poza sobą nie widzą.   
A skąd to wszystko wiem? Bo ich śledzę. Od dobrych kilku tygodni. Chociaż tak naprawdę moja fascynacja Natem Jensonem zaczęła się o wiele wcześniej.   
Początek tego wszystkiego był bardzo zwyczajny. Zobaczyłam go na szkolnym korytarzu. Przeszedł koło mnie i niechcący szturchnął ramieniem. Rzucił zdawkowe przeprosiny, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Nic dziwnego jest gwiazdą szkolnego sportu i dwie klasy wyżej niż ja. Nie było szans, aby zwrócił na mnie jakąkolwiek uwagę. Mogłam sobie o tym co najwyżej pomarzyć. Doskonale wiem, że nie jestem pod żadnym względem wyjątkowa, bo tak naprawdę podkochuje się w nim co najmniej połowa żeńskiej części szkoły. Ta świadomość jednak nie zniechęciła mnie do podziwiania go z daleka. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciałam wyróżniać w tym szerokim gronie i dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej.   
Chodzenie za nim krok w krok nie było moim pierwotnym zamiarem. Chciałam tylko przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, poznać jego nawyki i zwyczaje. Poczuć się jakbym choć odrobinkę go znała. Dlatego zaczęłam chodzić na jego mecze, chociaż o futbolu nie wiem o wiele więcej niż o fizyce kwantowej, o której nie mam praktycznie zielonego pojęcia. Nieznajomość zasad gry nie była jednak najmniejszą przeszkodą we wlepianiu maślanych oczu w jego biegającą po boisku sylwetkę. Dla niepoznaki podrywałam się z trybun wraz z otaczającym mnie tłumem, chociaż nie byłam pewna czy tym gestem manifestujemy radość ze zdobycia punktu czy oburzenie po jego stracie. Dla mnie liczył się tylko Nate.   
Niedługo potem przestało mi to wystarczać, bo to czego się o nim już dowiedziałam, sprawiło tylko, że coraz bardziej upatrywałam sobie w nim idealnego chłopaka. Do tej pory nie miałam szczęścia w miłości. W ciągu mojej dwuletniej licealnej kariery udało mi się zgromadzić na koncie kilka można by to nazwać związków, ale to nigdy nie było nic poważnego. Żaden z tych chłopaków nie spełniał chociażby połowy moich wymagań. No dobrze, większość z nich była zapewnie mocno wygórowana, ale to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że moi rówieśnicy nawet nie zbliżali się do tego, czego można by po nich oczekiwać. Ale Nate był inny. Starszy, wydawało się, że dojrzalszy i poważniejszy. Chociaż to zapewne tylko moje wyobrażenie o nim, które może bardzo odbiegać od rzeczywistości.   
Jednak obserwowanie go z daleka i karmienie się złudzeniami stało się moim hobby. Niby „przypadkiem” znajdowałam się w jego ulubionych miejscach i podziwiałam go z daleka, głośno wzdychając ( mam nadzieję, że tego nie słyszał). Parę razy zbierałam się na odwagę, aby go zagadać, ale ostatecznie zawsze pasowałam. Z jednej strony dlatego, że onieśmielał mnie bijący od niego blask. Był powszechnie uważany za najlepszego, najbardziej wysportowanego, najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Taka łatka naprawdę sprawia, że dziewczyny, nawet takie jak ja, tracą pewność siebie. Gdybym się jednak postarała zapewne pokonałabym tę nieśmiałość. Nie zrobiłam tego jednak, bo bardziej bałam się czegoś zupełnie innego – że po bliższym poznaniu moja idealizacja jego osoby zupełnie legnie w gruzach. Za nic w świecie nie chciałam się przekonać, że te same superlatywy, które w nim widziałam, są tylko powstałą w mojej głowie fikcją. Gdzieś w głębi duszy doskonale wiedziałam, że właśnie tak jest, ale i tak nie chciałam się rozczarować.   
Nate Jenson jest dla mnie miłością tylko i wyłącznie platoniczną, jednostronnym, nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem. Zresztą o czym ja mówię – on pewnie nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu! Ale nie jestem jak te wszystkie zdesperowane laski, które za wszelką cenę chcą zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Dobrze mi tak jak jest. On tam na ławce ze swoją ukochaną, a ja tu skryta za drzewem.   
Pojawienie się Camilli, tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że podziwianie go z daleka to najlepsza forma okazywania mojej obsesji. Od tygodni przyglądam się im obojgu i wiem, że są dla siebie stworzeni. On patrzy na nią z takim uwielbieniem i miłością, której wręcz nie da się opisać. Chciałabym, aby ktoś tak kiedyś na mnie spojrzał.   
Na chwilę odrywam wzrok od zakochanej pary i przenoszę go na telefon. Wysłałam do Amber kilka wiadomości, ale do tej pory nie odpowiedziała na żadną z nich. Zaczynam się o nią martwić, bo miała tu być już od jakiś dziesięciu minut. Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek ją zatrzymało, było to coś ważnego. Albo może przytrafiło się jej coś niezwykłego. Ona zawsze ma więcej szczęścia ode mnie, chociaż to ja mimo ciągłych niepowodzeń nie przestaję wierzyć w cuda. Może kiedyś jakiś w końcu mnie spotka.   
Kiedy wracam do obserwacji, Nate i Camilla wstają z ławki i trzymając się za ręce, ruszają powoli alejką w moją stronę. Uśmiecham się lekko na ten widok. Tak bardzo im zazdroszczę, bo patrząc na nich ma się wrażenie, że nie mogliby pokochać nikogo innego poza sobą nawzajem. I to sprawia, że tak bardzo chciałabym być na ich miejscu – zakochać się i czuć się kochaną. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mi dane tego doświadczyć.   
Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżają się w moim kierunku. Zaraz miną mnie w niewiększej odległości niż metr. Nie sądzę, aby zwrócili na mnie choćby odrobinę uwagi, ale nie chcę zostać przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, więc odwracam się w przeciwną stronę. Mój wzrok pada na znajdującą się nieopodal ławkę. Dostrzegam na niej Rebeccę Bolton i Mike’a Robinsona. Kojarzę ich z widzenia, chodzimy razem na kilka przedmiotów. Ku mojemu niedowierzaniu Mike pochyla się nad Rebeccą i delikatnie całuje ją w usta. Dla osób postronnych nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, ale dla mnie to prawdziwy szok. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że coś mogłoby być między tą dwójką. Co prawda przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa, ale zawsze widziałam ich jako dobrych kumpli, a nie parę. Ale z drugiej strony – czemu nie? Skoro jest im ze sobą dobrze, to powinni dać sobie szansę.   
Może to absurdalne, ale patrząc na nich, czuję jakbym przeszkadzała im w jakiejś bardzo intymnej, osobistej chwili. Nie zastanawiając się więc, znów obracam się w stronę fontanny. Za późno orientuję się, że dokładnie w tej samej chwili mijają mnie Nate i Camilla. Wstrzymuję oddech, kiedy niespodziewanie on patrzy w moją stronę. Trwa to dosłownie sekundę, ale jego uśmiech jest tak promienny, a oczy tak błyszczące, że mam wrażenie jakby jego wzrok mówił „ Hej, Dana, nie martw się. Ty też znajdziesz swoje szczęście”. I naprawdę w to wierzę.   
Jak widać – cuda się jednak zdarzają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miał się pojawiać na początku tygodnia, ale jakoś nie miałam zbytnio czasu na pisanie. Praktycznie od rana do wieczora siedzę na uczelni i jak wracam do domu to jestem już totalnie zmęczona... Cóż ciężkie jest życie studenta :P   
> Postaram się, aby następny - historia Rebeki i Mike'a - ukazał się w weekend.   
> Pozdrawiam :)


	3. Say The Same

I’ve never looked at you in that way   
Now I can see things that seemed to didn’t exist   
Something is new in you or maybe in me   
I’m not sure if it’s good   
It was alright before I noticed   
That you feel something to me 

I don’t know what should I do   
You’re so in love and I don’t want to hurt you   
You have always been my friend   
And now you tell me you love me   
I’m sorry but I think I can’t say the same 

I’ve never thought about you like about somebody else   
Now I see you think about me that way   
And it’s nothing if I say I’m sorry   
I’m not sure what you want to hear   
It was easier before you showed   
That you care about me 

I don’t know what should I do   
You’re so in love and I don’t want to hurt you   
You have always been my friend   
And now you tell me you love me   
I’m sorry but I think I can’t say the same 

I hope that nothing will change between you and me   
Like it always used to be   
Did I let you believe?   
Oh, did I let you believe  
That we can be together? 

I don’t know what should I do   
You’re so in love and I don’t want to hurt you   
You have always been my friend   
And now you tell me you love me   
I’m sorry but I think I can’t say the same 

Can’t say the same   
Can’t say the same   
Did I let you believe? 

 

 

Historia Rebecki i Mike’a

Kiedy jego usta dotykają moich, nie czuję kompletnie nic. Po części dlatego, że mnie zaskoczył. Co prawda ostatnio zachowywał się wobec mnie trochę dziwnie, ale nie sądziłam, że może dojść do czegoś takiego. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Wiem jednak, że moja obojętność w większości jest spowodowana całkowicie czymś innym.  
Mike i ja byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi odkąd tylko pamiętam. Powiecie pewnie, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak damsko - męska przyjaźń. Być może rzeczywiście tak jest, ale kiedy masz trzy czy cztery lata jest ci zupełnie obojętne z kim się bawisz w piaskownicy. Zwłaszcza kiedy ten ktoś mieszka w domu obok, a na ulicy nie ma żadnej dziewczynki w twoim wieku. Takie znajomości z podwórka często szybko odchodzą w niepamięć, ale nie nasza. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że zawsze byliśmy blisko siebie. W podstawówce trafiliśmy do jednej klasy, a na dalszych etapach edukacji także chodziliśmy na większość przedmiotów razem, co było wynikiem wielu wspólnych zainteresowań.   
Po szkole również spędzaliśmy razem sporo czasu. Ja wołałam towarzystwo Mike zamiast jakiś pustych paniusi, które mogłam co najwyżej nazwać koleżankami i którym nigdy w życiu nie powierzyłabym żadnego sekretu, w obawie, że zaraz będzie o nim wiedzieć cała szkoła. Mike także nie odnajdywał się zbyt dobrze wśród zdominowanej przez sportowców i nerdów męskiej części społeczności. Dlatego też nasz przyjacielski układ wydawał się najlepszym dla nas rozwiązaniem, które przetrwało ponad dziesięć lat. Byliśmy żywym dowodem na to, że dziewczyna i chłopak mogą się przyjaźnić i nie czuć do siebie nic więcej.   
Niespodziewanie jednak coś się zmieniło. Z początku tego nie zauważyłam. Być może dlatego, że za bardzo skupiłam się na relacji, która zaczęła mnie łączyć z pewnym chłopakiem, którego poznałam przez Internet. Całymi dniami wisiałam na messangerze, głupio uśmiechając się do ekranu telefonu. Z czasem dostrzegłam jednak pewne ostrzegawcze sygnały. Zawsze byliśmy blisko, ale nagle ta bliskość ze strony Mike’a stała się nieco przytłaczająca. Zaczął mnie częściej obejmować, łapać za rękę, odgarniać włosy z czoła. Nie żeby wcześniej też tego nie robił, ale w jego dotyku było coś innego. Wyczułam więcej czułości i delikatności. Takiej, którą okazuje się komuś więcej niż przyjaciółce.   
Powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać, do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Relacja, którą wypracowaliśmy sobie przez te wszystkie lata właśnie zaczynała wisieć na włosku. Bo on się we mnie zakochał. A ja w nim nie.   
Kiedy już zrozumiałam jego intencje, zadałam sobie pytanie czy przypadkiem nie czuję tego samego. Nie chciałam go zranić, więc próbowałam sobie wmówić, że być może skrywam to gdzieś głęboko w sobie, tylko z niewiadomych przyczyn nie chcę przyznać się do tego nawet sama przed sobą. Nic to jednak nie dało. Nie można się zmusić do tego, aby kogoś pokochać. I ja nie mogłam się zmusić, aby zobaczyć w Mike’u kogoś więcej niż tylko wspaniałego przyjaciela. Można by stwierdzić, że w sumie to dobrze, bo takie związki tylko zabijają świetne przyjaźnie. Ale dla mnie nie oznaczało to nic dobrego, bo boleśnie zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że muszę powiedzieć mu prawdę i tym samym złamać mu serce. A to była jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie chciałam zrobić.   
Dlatego też pozwalam mu przez chwilę się całować, chcąc chociaż odrobinę odwlec to co nieuniknione. Trudno jednak nazwać to pocałunkiem, właściwie to tylko delikatny całus, lekkie muśnięcie ust. Najwyraźniej boi się mojej reakcji. I chyba niestety słusznie, bo nie jestem w stanie odwzajemnić tego gestu. Kiedy po kilku sekundach zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, odsuwa się powoli i spogląda mi w oczy. Nie wiem co w nich widzi, ale ja w jego dostrzegam głębokie rozczarowanie. Jest mi źle z tego powodu i czuję się podle, ale nie mogę robić niczego wbrew sobie. Muszę mu powiedzieć całą prawdę, a on musi to przyjąć do wiadomości i się z tym pogodzić. Mam wielką, być może złudną, nadzieję, że kiedy już wszystko sobie wytłumaczymy, sprawy między nami wrócą na stary tor. Tak bardzo nie chcę go stracić.   
Przez dłuższy czas żadne z nas się nie odzywa. On najwyraźniej w ciszy przeżywa moją niemą odmowę, a ja zastanawiam się jak ubrać to w słowa, aby nie sprawić mu jeszcze większej przykrości. Próbowałam wcześniej się do tego przygotować, ale teraz mam w głowie zupełną pustkę. Nie bardzo wiem, co powinnam zrobić, co powiedzieć. Czuję, że jakkolwiek to rozegram i tak skończy się tragicznie.   
\- Przepraszam – w końcu udaje mi się wykrztusić.  
\- Kocham cię – mówi w tym samym momencie z pełnym przekonaniem.  
Znów wpatrujemy się w siebie bez słowa. Oboje wiemy, że słowa, które właśnie padły, nie są tymi samymi, które chcielibyśmy usłyszeć. Nie jestem tylko pewna komu trudniej pogodzić się z tą sytuacją. Czujemy się równie niezręcznie – on wyznając swoje uczucia, a ja nie mogąc ich odwzajemnić. Dlaczego tak to wszystko musiało się pogmatwać. Nie mogło być tak jak przedtem?   
\- Przykro mi – powtarzam nieco pewniejszym tonem, nie mając już siły dalej tego ciągnąć. Chcę mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą – Ale… nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego.   
Nic więcej nie przechodzi mi przez gardło, ale i tak czuję się wyjątkowo podle. Szczególnie kiedy zauważałam jak ostatnia iskierka nadziei zamiera w jego oczach. Stara się jednak nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi. To nie ten uśmiech, który tak w nim lubię.   
\- Jasne, nie przejmuj się – mówi lekkim tonem, jakby to nie było nic ważnego, ja jednak wiem, że w głębi duszy bardzo cierpi – Jakoś to przeżyję.   
Nie jestem w stanie ulec jego pozornej beztrosce. Jest mi tak cholernie przykro z jego powodu. Niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył. Ale przecież nie mogę robić mu żadnej nadziei jeśli z góry wiem, że nic z tego nie będzie. To było by nie fair wobec nas obojga. Po czymś takim powrót do przyjaźni nie byłby raczej możliwy. A mnie naprawdę na niej zależy.   
\- Reb, proszę nie rób takiej zrozpaczonej miny – przerywa kolejną chwilę milczenia – To ja dostałem kosza.   
Jak zwykle próbuje obrócić wszystko w żart. I pociesza mnie, chociaż to on został zraniony. Czy mogłabym wymarzyć sobie lepszego przyjaciela? Nie sądzę.   
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, pochylam się w jego stronę i mocno przytulam. Waha się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie odwzajemnia uścisk. Odbieram to jako znak, że wszystko zostaje po staremu.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam – szepczę mu do ucha – Między nami wszystko w porządku? – pytam dla jasności.   
Uśmiecha się, zakładając mi za ucho kosmyk włosów.   
\- Jasne, przyjaciółko – odpowiada z uśmiechem.   
Odwzajemniam gest, chociaż mam poczucie, że ten jego nie był do końca szczery. Mam świadomość tego, że nie odkocha się tak od zaraz. Na to potrzeba czasu i mam zamiar mu go dać.   
Siedzimy jeszcze chwilę na ławce i próbujemy się zachowywać jakby ostatnie kilka minut zupełnie nie miało miejsca. Nie wiem czy to dobre podejście, ale Mike najwyraźniej nie chce już tego roztrząsać. Sam musi się z tym uporać. Ja również straciłam odrobinę pewności siebie i swobody, więc w duchu czuję ulgę, kiedy mówi, że musi już iść, bo ma jakieś rodzinne spotkanie. Nie wiem czy to prawda czy tylko wymówka, ale go nie zatrzymuję. Oboje potrzebujemy teraz czasu tylko dla siebie, aby to wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie i przejść z tym do porządku dziennego.   
Sylwetka Mike znika za zakrętem alejki, a ja postanawiam zostać jeszcze chwilę w parku, w którym aż roi się od zakochanych par. Skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że ani odrobinę im nie zazdroszczę. Tak jak chyba każdy chciałabym przeżyć prawdziwą, szaloną miłość. Muszę jednak na nią jeszcze trochę poczekać. Ale w sumie wcale mi się nie spieszy. Mam nadzieję, że Mike kiedyś też spotka tę jedyną, na którą niewątpliwie zasługuje.   
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – za zamyślenia wyrywa mnie znajomy męski głos.   
To Kevin Martin– syn przyjaciółki mojej mamy. Spotkaliśmy się parę razy, ale nie znam go zbyt dobrze. Trochę dziwi mnie, że do mnie zagaduje bo nigdy wcześnie nie interesował się zbytnio moją osobą. Nie chcę jednak być niegrzeczna, więc odpowiadam:   
\- Wszystko ok. Dzięki za troskę.   
Mam nadzieję, że to mu wystarczy i sobie pójdzie. Nic bardziej mylnego.   
\- Na pewno? Bo wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała pocieszenia – mówi, posyłając mi swój olśniewający uśmiech.   
Kevin to typowy podrywacz. Uważa, że żadna dziewczyna mu się nie oprze, kiedy tylko puści do niej oko. Ja jednak nie jestem jedną z nich.   
Zastanawiam się jak go spławić, ale ktoś przychodzi mi z pomocą. Podchodzi do nas wysoka brunetka i staje z założonymi rękami, patrząc wyzywająco na Kevina.   
\- A więc to tak chcesz mnie błagać o przebaczenie? – pyta kpiąco – Podrywając inną laskę przed moim nosem? – mam zamiar, zaprotestować, bo wcale nie daję się podrywać, ale nie daje mi dojść do słowa – Skoro tak, to nawet nie musisz zaczynać się tłumaczyć. Między nami definitywny koniec.   
Bez mrugnięcia okiem, obraca się na pięcie i rusza w powrotną stronę.   
\- Miranda, skarbie, zaczekaj! – woła za nią Kevin – To nie tak jak myślisz!   
Obserwuję ich dopóki nie znikną mi z pola widzenia. Z tego co widzę on próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale ona ani na chwilę nie zwalnia kroku. Najwyraźniej na nią osobisty urok Kevina Martin już przestał działać.   
Wracam myślami do mnie i Mike’a. Widocznie los tak chciał i nie było nam pisane być dla siebie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Z jednej strony to smutne, ale z drugiej nie zamieniłabym tej cudownej przyjaźni na nic innego. Poza tym wierzę w to, że gdzieś czeka na mnie ktoś, kto wyzna mi miłość, a ja będę mogła mu odpowiedzieć tym samym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym historia Mirandy i Kevina. Powinien ukazać się jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu :)


End file.
